


I Got This! (I Totally Don't Got This)

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Timmy, Barebacking, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, So much sweetness it will rot your teeth, adorable boyfriends, sexy banter/teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: It's Timmy's first time babysitting for Armie's kids since they started a relationship several months ago, and things don't go exactly as planned.  Armie's arrives home to a destroyed house and a passed out Timmy.  When Armie wakes him, he finds Timmy to be rather distraught at having his first experience of being in charge of the kids go so horribly wrong.  Armie does his best to comfort him while finding the entire situation highly amusing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with another short(ish) story to help bring on the Charmie goodness in this abysmal drought, lol. This is legit probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Like for real. It's 100% pure fluff and cuteness. There is no angst to be found here, unless you count Timmy being all woe-is-me about his tragically hilarious babysitting experience, lol. Oh, and of course there is a shameless helping of smut, too, because why not?! ;P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <333

Armie pulls the door open with a tired sigh.  Another fundraiser for another worthy cause, but he hated having to take the time away from the kids when he only got to see them half of the time to begin with.  Liz is in Texas dealing with the bakery and he couldn’t get either of their regular sitters because one was sick with the flu and the other was on vacation with her family.  So naturally, Timmy had volunteered to watch them while Armie attended the fundraiser without him.

 

It was Timmy’s first time watching the kids alone since the divorce.  He’d practically moved in with Armie a few months later so he’d had lots of experience dealing with them, but Armie or one of the sitters were always around in case something happened and he got in over his head. 

 

Harper and Ford have always adored Timmy, mostly because Timmy is so great with them and spends more time planning tea parties and building train sets with them than he does with Armie whenever they are around.  But Armie doesn’t mind.  He actually finds it adorable and makes him love Timmy all the more for being so willing to take on an active parenting role at just 24 years old.  He knows how lucky he is to have found someone who loves his kids like they were his own.

 

So he hadn’t even hesitated when Timmy said he’d be fine to watch them for one night.  Timmy has been a part of their lives for years now, so he figured it would be fine.  But as he shuffles through the door, almost tripping over a handful of Legos scattered in the foyer in the process, the sight that greets him makes him think maybe he had been very, very wrong.

 

If they didn’t live in southern California, he would swear that a tornado had gone through his house.  Toys are strewn everywhere, coloring books tossed carelessly on the carpet, a couple of pages ripped out and flung halfway across the room.  Several tiny outfits littered the chairs next to the couch and clumps of now dried playdough were smushed into the carpet.  He even sees one of Harper’s dolls slumped over the top of their entertainment system, the upper half hanging down in front of their X-Box.

 

He’s about to panic when he rounds the corner of the couch and finds Timmy, one arm dangling off the edge far enough that his knuckles are hitting the carpet and the other gripping one of Ford’s stuffed elephants tightly to his chest, passed out and snoring softly.  There’s some kind of white powdery substance sprinkled all over his hair, and brightly colored lines drawn all over his arms that Armie can only assume came from Harper’s set of markers.

 

He glances over to the kitchen and sees that it’s in the same state of utter destruction as the living room - bowls and cups lining the counters and an assortment of food items still left out from Timmy making them dinner.  He sees a large smear of tomato sauce on the granite countertop next to a half-empty plate that still had a few bites of spaghetti and a handful of crunched up chips on it.

 

Armie sighs, knowing he really should clean up the mess, but his exhaustion makes it hard to find the motivation.  He settles for just putting the food away so it doesn’t go bad and figures the rest of it can wait until he’s had a few decent hours of sleep.

 

He quietly makes his way up the stairs and down the hall toward the kids’ bedrooms.  He’s almost afraid to look, but he figures it can’t be _that_ bad.  If there was an actual emergency, Timmy would have called him.  But there are no missed calls or texts on his phone, so he knows they must at least still be breathing.

 

He slowly pushes the door to Harper’s room open and steps inside.  He can just make out the image of his sleeping daughter from the bit of light that floods in from the hallway.  When he gets closer, he can see that her pajamas are a mix of a top from one set and the bottoms from another, and her hair is done up in a messy braid.  She’s sucking her thumb, and Armie keeps trying to break her of that habit, but after the divorce, it got harder when Liz didn’t seem to be as consistent about getting her to stop as he would like.  He reaches down and runs one hand softly through her hair and presses a small kiss to her cheek before turning to go back out to check on Ford. 

 

He finds much the same chaos in Ford’s appearance as Harper’s.  He at least has a matching outfit on, but his face is smeared with dry chocolate and he has the same white powder in his soft hair as was in Timmy’s.  When Armie leans down to investigate, he discovers that it’s flour.  He shakes his head and smiles in amusement.  Clearly they’d had quite a wild evening while he was out.

 

Satisfied that his kids were safe and sleeping soundly, he makes his way back downstairs to wake Timmy.  Part of him is tempted to just let him sleep, but he knows if he leaves him like that all night, he’ll be sore in the morning.  Plus, he hates sleeping alone when he doesn’t have to.  It’s hard enough when one of them is away on a long shoot, he doesn’t want to waste any time sleeping apart when they are actually in the same place.

 

He easily moves a pile of Harper’s clothes out of the way on the recliner so he can sit down and rest for a minute.  He looks over at Timmy and can’t stop his lips from twitching up into a fond smile.  Timmy looks so adorably pathetic that he just wants to kiss him all over.  Well, maybe after giving him a bath first.

 

He takes a minute to just look at Timmy, with his flour-sprinkled hair and clothes that are all askew as he half-hangs off the couch.  The start of their relationship hadn’t been the easiest on either of them.  The divorce came as a shock to most of their friends and family, nobody looking close enough to see the cracks in his relationship with Elizabeth that had been there since before Timmy ever entered the picture.

 

So when they announced they were splitting and Armie started a proper relationship with Timmy soon after, finally leaning in to their undeniable attraction and desire for one another instead of continuing to pretend what was between them was strictly platonic, people didn’t exactly take it well.  At least in the beginning.

 

But Timmy being Timmy, adorably sweet and eager to please, made it his mission to win people over and convince them of just how much he loved Armie and wanted to make him happy.  And most everyone came around by the time he moved into Armie’s house a few months later.  Even Armie’s parents were able to be in the same room with the two of them and only shoot them a few nasty looks, which was a definite improvement.

 

And Timmy had gone above and beyond trying to show how much he was ready for the adult responsibilities of caring for two kids who weren’t biologically his.  There was never a doubt in Armie’s mind that he’d be great at it, though maybe he should have had a more serious talk with the kids about listening to Timmy like they do Armie before leaving Timmy to handle everything on his own for the first time.  He knows what a handful they could be even at their best, and clearly they had given Timmy a bit of a hard time tonight.

 

 Armie watches Timmy sleep for a few more minutes before he starts nodding off himself.  He stretches and stands slowly, letting out a big yawn as he steps in front of the couch where Timmy is splayed out.  He crouches down so his face is in line with Timmy’s.  “Timmy, wake up.  Let’s go upstairs to bed.”  His voice is low so as not to startle him too much, his hand gently shaking the arm clutching the toy elephant in hopes of waking him.

 

It takes a few seconds, then Timmy draws in a sharp breath and sits up with a start, causing Armie to move back a couple steps to give him room.  “Whaaa??”  Timmy blinks rapidly several times, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden flood of light.  When his eyes land on Armie, he lets out a small breath.  “Armie?”  His lips start to twitch up in a smile, but a second later his face suddenly contorts into one of panic.  He must be remembering whatever happened earlier to make the house such a disaster zone.  He looks around at the mess and his face instantly changes to one of shame.  “Oh god!”  He puts his face in his hands as he groans, and Armie can’t help but let out a small chuckle.

 

 

“Babe, what the hell happened in here?”  He’s full-on grinning now, unable to hide his amusement about the whole situation.

 

Timmy shakes his head, which is still in his hands, and groans again.  “Oh god, Armie, I don’t even know!  I was just trying to make them happy, you know?  Let them decide what they wanted to do, but it just turned into this whole mess!  First Harper wanted to color, then she wanted to play with her dolls, then play dress-up, then...it was like every five minutes she changed her mind and I could hardly keep up!  Honestly, I think we need to monitor that girl’s sugar intake because she was like the Energizer Bunny on crack, after downing a dozen Red Bulls!”

 

Armie snorts at that image, knowing _exactly_ how rambunctious Harper can get when she’s excited.  She basically just ricochets off the walls, and Armie has learned to just let her go without interfering until she’s tired herself out.  Poor Timmy hasn’t learned that lesson yet, it seems.

 

“And then Ford, he didn’t want to do _anything_!  I tried toys, books, playdough, movies, and...nothing!  He just sat there pouting at me the whole time!  The only time he got even remotely excited about anything was when Harper wanted to make cookies, and that was only because I promised him an extra one if he helped us make them.  But then we had an incident with the flour and…”  He trails off, looking so totally pathetic that Armie can’t stop another giggle from escaping his throat.

 

Armie motions for him to move his legs so he can sit down next to him on the couch.  Once situated, he pulls Timmy sideways to him in a hug.  Timmy instantly buries his face in the crook of his neck and whimpers.  It’s so adorable, Armie is completely beside himself with affection for this sweet boy who wants nothing more than to make everyone in his life happy.  If only he knew how easily he achieved that every day without even trying.

 

When he hears the first sniffle, Armie’s heart clenches and he uses one hand to hold Timmy’s chin and gently guide his face up to meet his own.  “Oh Timmy, you don’t need to cry.  It’s fine.”

 

Timmy looks up at him with huge, wet eyes as his chin wobbles a bit in his hand.  “You’re...you’re not mad?”

 

Armie lets out a surprised laugh.  “Mad?  Why would I be mad?”  He swipes his thumb over Timmy’s cheek to catch the tear that starts sliding down his face.

 

Timmy hesitantly swipes his eyes around the room, indicating the warzone that the living room has turned into.  “Umm, about the mess?  And I never could convince them to take a bath.  I tried but...as it was it took me 2 hours just to get them dressed in their pajamas and in bed.”

 

Armie’s heart is so full of affection, he’s pretty sure he’s about to burst any second.  “No baby, I’m not mad.  It’s actually quite impressive that you managed to do this much damage in such a short time.”  He chuckles, but when he sees Timmy’s face fall and the beginnings of more tears start to crowd into the corners of his eyes, he brings his other hand up to Timmy’s face so he can cup both sides of it.  “Oh god, no, Timmy I was just teasing you!  It’s fine, I promise!  Listen, this was your first time, and it could have been so much worse.  The kids are asleep and safe, and that’s what’s most important.  I know it isn’t easy to switch from being the ‘fun’ parent to being the one who has to discipline, but it’s ok to say no.  Harper isn’t going to stop loving you if you don’t let her do something.  And Ford...he’s just kind of a grumpy kid sometimes.  It has nothing to do with you.  Sometimes he just needs his space and eventually he’ll come around and join in whatever we’re doing.”

 

Timmy sniffles lightly again and lowers his eyes.  “But I’m usually so good with them.  I don’t know why tonight was such a disaster.”

 

Armie smiles fondly and leans in to kiss his forehead.  “It’s just because I wasn’t here.  And it’s my fault, I should have talked to them and made it clear that you’re just as much their father now as I am and that they need to treat you as such.  They’re old enough to know better.”  He peppers tiny kisses all down Timmy’s cheeks, finally sealing his lips over Timmy’s more fully when they reach his mouth.

 

When he pulls back again, he looks into Timmy’s still sad eyes and tries to reassure him.  “Everything is fine, I promise.  Let’s just go up to bed.  We’ll deal with the mess in the morning.”  He sees Timmy hesitate for a few seconds before finally blowing out a long breath and nodding.  Armie presses one last kiss to his forehead before he moves.  “Ok babe, come on.”  He stands and holds out his hand, which Timmy gratefully grasps onto as he pulls himself up off the couch.

 

They’re quiet on the way to their room, and once the door is closed behind them Timmy faceplants sideways onto the bed with a groan, taking up pretty much the whole mattress with his star fished limbs.  Armie chuckles and smacks him playfully on the ass to get him to make room.  Timmy makes a pathetic whining sound but does eventually move, rolling over onto his side and shimmying under the covers as Armie undresses and slides in next to him.

 

“Babe, don’t you wanna get out of those clothes?  And maybe get the flour out of your hair and wash off the marker?”  Armie can’t help but giggle at the sight of Timmy looking so ridiculous.

 

Timmy puts on his best pout and shakes his head, little bits of flour shaking onto the pillow case beneath him.  “Nope, too tired.  Don’t wanna.”

 

Armie knows he’s smitten when even Timmy’s petulant pout is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.  “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you when it takes you an extra hour of scrubbing in the shower tomorrow to get all that off.”  Armie rolls over so his back is facing Timmy and waits, counting the seconds.  He only gets to four before he hears Timmy’s sigh.

 

“Fiiiiine.”  Timmy’s whine is so cute, Armie has to bite his lip to keep from breaking out into a huge grin.  “Would...would you help me?”  Timmy’s voice is quiet and hesitant, and Armie’s heart just about bursts with affection for this loveable dork.

 

He rolls back over to face Timmy and smiles warmly.  “Of course, baby.”

 

They go into the bathroom and Armie takes great care in getting the colored marker lines off Timmy’s arms and brushing out all of the flour that’s now caked into his fluffy curls.  When he’s done making sure Timmy is all cleaned up, he strips him slowly and they tumble back into bed together, limbs tangled around each other as they settle in.

 

 Armie tries to fall asleep, but after the adrenaline rush of coming home and finding his house is such disarray and Timmy completely overwhelmed, he’s wide awake.  He curls into Timmy’s back and presses soft kisses to his bare shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.  Timmy practically purrs at the touch, his hand tightening ever so slightly around Armie’s flat on his belly.

 

And just like that, Armie has the sudden need to feel Timmy underneath him, soft and pliant and warm.  Even though they had sex earlier that morning and then Timmy sucked him off in the shower before Armie left for the fundraiser, he just can’t get enough of Timmy’s lithe body.

 

He slips his tongue out to taste the salty sweet skin of Timmy’s neck, licking a slow stripe all the way up the side of his face to his earlobe.  Timmy moans lowly again, clearly enjoying the feeling.  But when Armie slides his hand down to wrap around Timmy’s stirring cock, Timmy bristles and turns over abruptly to face him.  “Armie, are you kidding me?  You want to fuck, _now_?!”

 

Armie, totally confused, just shrugs and looks him directly in the eye.  “Uh, yeah?  I mean, I basically always want to fuck you.  What’s the problem?”

 

Timmy’s eyes go wide, and Armie is still totally lost.  “The kids are asleep, dude!  Do you have any idea what it took for that to happen?!  There’s no way I’m risking waking them up right now just because you can’t keep it in your pants!”  Timmy huffs defiantly, and Armie breaks out in a fit of laughter at Timmy’s completely unnecessary freakout.  “ _What_ is so funny?!”

 

That just makes Armie laugh harder, which earns him a death glare from Timmy.  Once he calms down a bit, he manages to choke out a response.  “Wait, _that’s_ what you’re worried about?!  Timmy, we have sex all the time when the kids are here!  Those two could sleep through an earthquake, you know that.  Come on, it’ll be a good way to release all that pent-up anxiety you clearly are still carrying around.”  He wiggles his eyebrows in hopes to make Timmy laugh, but all he gets is a horrified stare instead.

 

Seeing that Timmy is seriously worried about this and clearly not appreciating his finding it so amusing, he tries a different tactic.  “Ok, listen, I understand that tonight was really rough for you.  But honestly babe, the kids are fine and we’re fine and there’s nothing to be worried about, ok?  And you are so damn cute and sexy when you’re pouty like this.  It’s making me a little crazy to be inside you.  So what do you say?”  He rubs his hands soothingly up and down Timmy’s back as he watches Timmy’s face for a reaction.

 

Timmy bites his lip for a minute and looks down, clearly considering Armie’s words.  Even in the dark, Armie can see the bright blush that colors Timmy’s cheeks and he knows Timmy’s resolve is crumbling.  He never could resist Armie’s compliments.  When Timmy looks back up, he can tell he’s won him over.  “All right, fine.  But you better be quiet!  If you wake those kids up, no sex for a week!” 

 

Timmy pokes a finger into his chest in warning, and it takes everything in him not to bust out laughing again, knowing neither one of them could actually last that long.  But he figures that would not have the desired effect right now, so he settles for a small grin and nods in agreement.  “Deal.”

 

Timmy eyes him carefully for a few more seconds before moving so he can settle on his back, reaching out a hand to pull Armie over him.  Armie follows eagerly and hovers over him, kissing up his chest and neck until he reaches Timmy’s mouth and they share a languid kiss.  He feels Timmy smile into the kiss, and he can’t stop his own mouth from twitching up to match.

 

When he pulls back, he takes a minute to just look at Timmy, his long curls fanned out over the pillowcase and his cheeks flushed, his lips red and slightly plumped up from their kiss.  He’s the image of sexy perfection and Armie can’t believe how lucky he is to have found him.  “You’re so amazing, you know that?”

 

The blush on Timmy’s cheeks deepens and his nose scrunches up in embarrassment.  “ _Armiiiieee_.  I already agreed to sleep with you, you don’t have to keep plying me with compliments.”  Timmy squirms beneath him, and Armie can’t help but grin at him.

 

“I know I don’t, but I want to.  It’s true, you know.  Even tonight, you were amazing.”  He can see Timmy about to protest, but he cuts him off before he has a chance.  “And I know it didn’t go _exactly_ as planned, but honestly, the fact that you care so much about them to want to just give them everything means that you are exactly the kind of father I always knew you would be.”  He pauses to give Timmy’s nose a tiny kiss.  “We just have to work on your ability to say no.”  He winks and gives a playful nip to Timmy’s jaw as Timmy smacks his arm lightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Timmy rolls his eyes, but Armie can see the bit of moisture gathering at the corners.  “Ok, enough of the gooey lovefest, didn’t you say something about needing to be inside me?”  Timmy’s lips twitch up in a seductive grin, and a flash of renewed heat swirls through Armie’s belly.

 

“Right, yes, that.”  He clears his throat and returns Timmy’s grin, easily reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube.  He crawls down Timmy’s body as Timmy spreads his legs wide for him.  He sees Timmy’s half-hard cock and he licks his lips, suddenly feeling the urge to taste it.

 

Armie dips his head and without warning takes Timmy’s cock into his mouth, all the way down to the root.  He hears Timmy let out a choked cry and grins around his mouthful of quickly hardening flesh.

 

“Jesus fuck, Armie!  Warn a guy next time!”  Timmy whisper-hisses at him, and Armie takes a few seconds to continue sucking Timmy before he pulls off with a wet pop.  “Now what would be the fun in that?”  He smirks and gives Timmy’s ass a playful swat.  “And just for the record, I’m not the one who screams like a banshee right before I come.”  He winks again and moves out of the way just as one of the pillows comes flying at him.

 

Timmy props himself up on his elbows so he can more properly glare at him.  “Do you _want_ to get laid tonight?”  His growl goes straight to Armie’s dick and he sobers instantly.

 

“Fuck yes.”  It comes out a breathy moan as he moves back over Timmy’s body and dips his head to mouth over his belly and chest, tasting the deliciously smooth skin there.

 

Timmy squirms a bit and Armie hears him suck in a sharp breath.  “Ok good, then stop teasing and just fuck me, already!”  Timmy hitches his hips up into Armie, his now fully hard cock rubbing over the taut muscles of Armie’s pecs and smearing then with a line of precome.

 

They both moan quietly at the sensation, and Armie is so hard he can barely think straight.  He certainly doesn’t need to be told twice.  He raises his head to meet Timmy’s burning gaze and smirks.  “Yes, sir!”

 

Before Timmy has a chance to retort, he springs up to crush his face into Timmy’s in a passionate kiss, causing Timmy to let out a surprised cackle as he’s tackled back against the mattress and Armie devours his face.

 

They kiss-wrestle with each other for a couple minutes until both of them are out of breath and Armie’s dick is aching to finally be inside his young lover.  He pulls back and flicks the lube open with one hand, smearing a generous glob into his other hand and bringing it down between Timmy’s spread legs, one finger circling his hole and getting it nice and wet for him.

 

When he finally presses it in, Timmy lets out a strangled cry and immediately clamps one hand over his mouth to dampen the sound.  Armie chuckles and shakes his head.  “I’m telling you man, there’s no way they’re going to wake up.  Just relax.”  He presses a small kiss to the inside of Timmy’s thigh before continuing to push his finger farther into Timmy’s tight heat.

 

Timmy doesn’t respond but Armie can feel some of the tension leave his body as Armie adds a second finger, so he considers that a good sign.  He makes quick work of preparing him, both of them more than ready to get this show on the road.

 

Once he has Timmy writhing wantonly on three of his fingers, his dick is about to explode, and he quickly removes his fingers and lines himself up in one quick motion.  Timmy already looks good and fucked out, his hair sweaty and his lips swollen from Timmy biting down on them to keep from screaming out, which doesn’t help Armie’s problem at _all_.  He leans forward to press a heated kiss to Timmy’s lips as he thrusts his hips forward, and the head of his cock is swallowed by Timmy’s body.

 

They both moan into the kiss and Timmy scrambles to grab at Armie’s ass and push him in further, causing Armie to almost choke on his own tongue.  He pulls his head back to gulp in air as the feeling of being balls-deep inside Timmy overwhelms him.  No matter how many times they’ve done this since they got together, it always somehow manages to feel like it’s the best sex he’s ever had, and he relishes every second of it.

 

“Fuck, Armie, _move_.”  Timmy grunts and pulls Armie’s attention back to the matter at hand.  He’s only too happy to oblige and starts moving in and out of Timmy at a decent clip.  Timmy’s face is screwed up in pleasure and he’s panting heavily as Armie’s thick cock pushes and drags inside him.  Timmy can’t stop a few small sounds from escaping his lips as Armie fucks into him, but Armie can tell he’s putting all his effort into being quiet.

 

He’s tempted to see if he can get Timmy to break and just let out the scream he knows Timmy is holding in for dear life, but he’s not about to risk Timmy’s wrath if by some crazy miracle the kids actually do wake up, so he just focuses on making it as good as he can while keeping as quiet as possible.

 

In the end, it doesn’t take long for either of them.  Mere minutes after Armie sinks into Timmy’s body, Timmy is coming all over both of their stomachs as he bites hard into his own hand and screws his eyes shut.  Armie follows a minute later with a grunt and a stutter of his hips, his cock twitching and pumping his come deep into Timmy.

 

Armie just barely has time to roll to the side before his arms give out and he collapses onto the bed next to him.  They both take several minutes to catch their breath before trying to speak.  Finally, Timmy’s voice breaks through Armie’s post-orgasmic haze.  “Fuck, that was hot.”  He’s still panting, his face turned up to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”  After another minute, he finally summons enough energy to reach his long arm down to find the small towel they keep by the bed for cleanup.  He sits up and brings the towel down to gently wipe away the come that is starting to leak out of Timmy’s hole.  He’s careful to get all of it and quickly swipes the cloth over both of their bellies as well before he flings it back over the side of the bed and flops back down with a sigh.  “Fuck babe, you’re going to need to babysit more often if the sex afterward is going to be this hot.”  He turns his head to look at Timmy and gives a wicked smirk.

 

Timmy snorts in disbelief and turns to meet Armie’s gaze.  He brings one hand up in a sluggish motion to pat the side of Armie’s face.  “Mmm, nope, sorry.  You are hereby officially banned from ever leaving us alone again.”  He gives a tired smile and closes his eyes, sleep creeping up on him quickly.

 

Armie chuckles and maneuvers himself to put one arm behind Timmy’s neck and shoulders and rolls Timmy to him in order to place a soft kiss on his forehead.  “We’ll see about that.”  His whisper is full of affection and warmth, and Timmy simply hums and curls himself into Armie’s body even more, the side of his face plastered to Armie’s sweaty chest.  It’s only a few seconds later when Armie hears the first soft snores wafting up from Timmy’s open mouth.  He smiles to himself as the giddy thoughts of what might happen next time he leaves Timmy in charge of his kids dance through his head.  He falls asleep with a grin on his face and a plan to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the deal. This chapter took way longer than I expected because I had some weird kind of mental block while writing it, lol. I'm still not entirely happy with it, it's way too long and is kinda all over the place, but here ya go. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> So like...a tiiiiinnny bit of angst crept in here because this chapter is Timmy's POV and he's a ball of nerves about watching Armie's kids, but I promise it's still like 90% cute fluffiness, so fear not, lol. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments/kudos on the first chapter. You guys make the insecure writer in me incredibly happy, lol. <333
> 
> Bonus points to whoever recognizes the movie they end up watching. It's one of my absolute favorites. ;)

Timmy rolls over expecting to find Armie’s warmth beside him, but when he flings his arm out, he’s greeted with a cool, empty mattress.  He lets out a frustrated whine before he even opens his eyes.  He hates waking up alone, but it sadly happens quite often when the kids are there.

 

The kids.  _Oh shit_.  His eyes snap open when he remembers the disaster of the night before and how he’d tried everything to keep them happy and yet it somehow wasn’t enough.  And Armie had come home to a completely wrecked house.  He’d claimed he wasn’t mad, but the niggling part of him that still worries that Armie will think he’s too young and immature to be a good partner and father to his kids won’t stop whispering doubts in his ear.

 

He tries to shake the feeling off, and as he inhales deeply and stretches, the faint scent of pancakes and fresh bread fill his nostrils as it wafts up from the kitchen.  And does he smell cookies, too?

 

His curiosity is piqued, so he shakes off the last of his sleep haze and reaches for the first pair of clean clothes he can find and tugs them on.  As he makes his way down the stairs, he can hear the animated voices of all three members of the Hammer clan as they work together in the kitchen.

 

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he stops dead in his tracks.  He wonders if he’s hallucinating, or if maybe last night was some crazy fever dream and had never really happened.  He slowly moves farther into the living room and looks around, sweeping his head from side to side to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.  The room is completely spotless - no toys or clothes anywhere, the carpet free of all dried playdough - everything put in its proper place.

 

He huffs in disbelief and scratches the back of his neck, not sure what to make of all this.  He moves the last few feet to round the corner into the kitchen and is once again stunned at the sight in front of him. 

 

Armie, along with Harper and Ford, are making breakfast, all the evidence of last night’s baking disaster wiped away like it was never there, just like the living room.  He could almost believe magically fairies came in and poofed everything back the way it was supposed to be except he spots a big black garbage bag tied up in the corner of the room, ready to be taken outside and knows that Armie had to have gotten up at the crack of dawn to clean the entire house.

 

All he can do is stand there with his mouth open in shock for several seconds before Harper finally sees him.  Her whole face lights up and she lets out a happy squeal, which makes the other two turn to see what has her all excited.

 

Harper abandons her duty of buttering the toast and bounces over to him.  “Good morning, Timmy!”  She hugs his waist tightly and buries her face in his stomach, and his heart immediately melts.

 

“Morning, kiddo!”  He squeezes her against him, running his fingers through her now washed and silky soft hair.

 

When she finally releases him, he bends down to kiss the top of her head.  She preens and gives him a huge grin.  “We had sooooo much fun last night, didn’t we?”  She looks up at him expectantly with shining eyes, and he chances a look over at Armie, who is trying not to laugh but not entirely succeeding.

 

He looks back down at her and tries to give an earnest smile.  “Of course, sweetheart!  You know how much I love spending time with you and your brother.”  That part is completely true.  He just wishes that he’d been able to do it without feeling like he was being torn in twelve different directions the entire night.  Still, he can’t deny how much he adores Armie’s kids.  And anyway, he is never going to have to do that again.  He’d made sure Armie knew he wasn’t allowed to abandon them _ever again_.  Everything was going to be totally fine.

 

Harper wiggles with joy and squeezes him tightly again for a few seconds before releasing him and rejoining her dad by the counter.  Timmy makes his way further into the kitchen and as he passes by Ford standing on a chair, Ford twists around and raises his hands up to signal he wants to be picked up.  He can’t deny those baby blues that are so much like his father’s he melts like butter every time he sees them, so he reaches down and hoists the boy into his arms, pressing a small kiss into his hair.

 

He walks the last few feet over to Armie, who has a spatula in his hand and has just flipped the last pancake from the pan onto a huge stack already piled on a plate.  Armie turns so Timmy can give him a quick peck on the mouth.  “Mmm, morning, babe.  Breakfast is ready.”  Armie smiles warmly at him.

 

Timmy pulls back and eyes the spread of food laid out in a row on the counter.  “Armie, you really didn’t have to do all this.  It was supposed to be my turn to fix us all breakfast.”

 

Armie just waves him off with the spatula and shrugs.  “It’s fine.  I know you needed the extra sleep after last night.”  He winks and this time his smile turns into more of a lewd smirk and Timmy’s eyes go wide and dart furiously to the kids, hoping they aren’t able to pick up on Armie’s suggestive tone. 

 

Armie just chuckles and grabs the huge plate of pancakes and a couple of cups of juice for the kids and moves over to the table.  Timmy puts Ford back down so he can join Armie and his sister as they all make their way over to sit down.

 

Timmy lets his eyes once more sweep over the room.  “But you really didn’t have to clean up the huge mess we made.  That should have been my job.”  He already feels guilty for letting things get so out of hand, he doesn’t need the extra sting of knowing that Armie must have spent most of his morning fixing his mistakes.

 

Armie quirks his lips in a half smile and shakes his head slowly before crossing his arms and looking pointedly at his two children sitting uncharacteristically still and quiet at the table as they wait to eat their breakfast.  “Oh no, that wasn’t me.  Harper and Ford took care of that themselves because they know better than to act that way, even if I’m not here.  Isn’t that right, guys?”  He’s gone into full-on stern father mode and it’s definitely enough to intimidate even Timmy.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”  Harper and Ford’s soft and solemn voices hit him in his gut and now he feels even worse.  He winces, realizing that Armie must have scolded them pretty bad earlier.  If Timmy had been a better babysitter in the first place, maybe they could have been spared that.

 

Armie must see his distress on his face because he moves back over to him and grabs him by the elbow reassuringly.  He lowers his voice to murmur softly in his ear.  “Hey listen, it’s fine, I promise.  I talked to them and they won’t be taking advantage of you like that anymore, ok?  Just come sit down and eat with us.  The food’s gonna get cold.”  Armie leans in and presses a soft kiss to his temple.  Timmy lets out a slow breath and nods, finally moving to join them at the table.

 

Timmy’s afraid things will be awkward as they eat, but not even five minutes in, Harper is chatting away to all of them about something funny that happened at preschool the other day and Ford is happily digging into his food with both hands, getting syrup all over his hands and face.

 

Just as Armie is finishing up wiping him down at the kitchen sink and Timmy is loading the last of the dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher, the oven timer beeps.  Timmy had almost forgotten that he’d thought he smelled cookies as he climbed out of bed earlier.  He dries his hands and opens the oven and sure enough, a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies are inside, the delicious smell of them now overpowering and making his mouth water.

 

He raises one eyebrow and turns back to look at Armie, who just shrugs and smiles innocently at him.  Timmy can’t stop himself from chuckling and thanking his lucky stars to have found someone as understanding and patient as Armie.  He grabs an oven mitt and takes the cookies out and sets the sheet on the counter to cool.

 

Harper bounds over to him with a huge grin.  “Oooh, cookies!”  She lifts her small hand up to grab one before Timmy can think to stop her, but Armie’s booming voice from behind them makes her freeze mid-reach. 

 

“Ah ah!  Not so fast, Harper!  Those need to cool, and you just had a bunch of sugar with your breakfast.  We’ll eat them later.”  Armie gives her his best ‘I mean business’ look, and after a second’s hesitation, Timmy sees her slowly withdraw her hand.

 

But then she turns around to face Timmy, her back to Armie, and she looks up at him with sad, pleading eyes, and Timmy knows he’s so fucked.  She doesn’t even need to say anything for his heart to break wide open with the desire to make that sad little pout go away.  But he manages to look up at Armie at the last second, and he sees Armie giving him an encouraging but serious nod.  He summons all his strength not to give into that adorable little face.  “Sorry, sweetie, but you heard your father.  You’ll have to wait until later.”

 

Her pout deepens for a few seconds and he’s about to say ‘fuck it’ and take it back, let her have whatever the hell she wants just to make her stop looking at him like that, but then suddenly her face changes into one of mild indifference and she gives a quick shrug.  “Ok.”  And just like that, she turns and skips into the other room to find something to entertain herself with.

 

He lets out the breath he’d been holding just as Armie lifts Ford from where he’d been perched on the counter and sets him back on the ground.  “Why don’t you go see what your sister’s up to, little man.  We’ll come find you guys in a minute.”  Ford smiles and nods, turning and running on his short chubby legs after his big sister.

 

Armie comes over and pulls Timmy into a comforting embrace.  “You did great, babe.  See, you’ll get the hang of this in no time.”

 

When he pulls back, he gives Armie a look of disbelief, which just makes Armie smile at him fondly.  Armie brushes a loose curl back from his face and tucks it behind his ear before leaning in for a tender kiss.  Armie’s body feels so nice and inviting against him, he can’t help but smile and melt into it.

 

Just as he’s starting to relax and Armie’s hand makes its way into his hair, massaging his scalp gently, a high-pitched screech comes from the other room, followed soon after by the sound of Ford’s devastated wailing.

 

Armie groans and pulls back, sighing at the interruption of their moment.  “Duty calls.”  He huffs out a breathy chuckle and grabs Timmy’s hand, pulling him along into the living room to see what mischief his kids have gotten into now.

 

When they rounded the corner, they found Harper sitting on the floor, clutching one of her babydolls to her chest for dear life, shooting an irritated glare over at Ford, who was still wailing in despair.  Armie releases Timmy’s hand to move over and pick up Ford, trying to soothe his cries.  “All right, what’s going on in here?”

 

“He tried to take my dolly!”  Harper’s angry yell startles Timmy as he watches Armie bounce Ford up and down in his arms.

 

When Ford quiets down and is only snuffling lightly, Armie turns to Timmy with a questioning look.  Timmy automatically holds out his arms to take Ford from him as Armie goes to talk to Harper.  Ford clutches onto him tightly and instantly burrows his head into Timmy’s shoulder.  Timmy resumes the bouncing motion Armie had been making which seems to help keep him calm.

 

“Hops, what have we said about you sharing with your brother?”  Armie’s tone is gentle, trying to avoid another outburst.

 

Now it’s Harper’s turn to sniffle.  “I know but…”

 

“Nope, no ‘buts’.  Now come on, go apologize.”

 

Timmy sees Armie nod at him, signaling it’s ok to put Ford back down.  It takes a few seconds to pry him off his shoulder, but eventually he gets him settled on his playmat, sucking his thumb, just as Harper comes over.  “Sorry, Fordie.  Here, you can play with her for a little while.”  She goes to hand the doll over, but Ford just grabs her instead and gives her a hug.

 

Timmy looks up and sees Armie smiling fondly at his kids, still wrapped up in a tight hug.  He catches Armie’s eye and breaks out into his own smile.  “Hey, why don’t we all hang out together and watch a movie?”

 

Armie grins widely at him.  “Great idea!”

 

Harper pulls away from Ford and jumps up and down a few times.  “Can I pick?!”

 

“Sure, angel.”  She starts to run over to their huge rack of dvds, but before she gets too far, Armie stops her.  “Just...please not Moana again.  It’s a great movie, but let’s try something we haven’t seen 500 times, ok?”  She nods and spends the next ten minutes looking over every movie in the rack...twice.

 

“This one!”  She finally announces triumphantly as she holds up a case for them all to see.

 

They settle in on the couch and start the movie, the kids together in the middle and Armie and Timmy on either side of them.  Just after the beginning credits start, Armie reaches his long arm across the back of the couch and rubs his hand along the back of Timmy’s shoulders and neck.  Timmy inches his head to the side to catch Armie’s gaze, and they share a sweet smile as Armie continues to lightly massage him.

 

Timmy usually isn’t super into the movies the kids pick out, which mostly consist of princesses when Harper’s in charge.  But this one is actually really funny, and he finds himself getting sucked into the story.  Something about a talking llama and John Goodman as a peasant.

 

About 20 minutes into the movie, Armie’s phone buzzes and he ducks into his study to answer it.  The kids stay sitting quietly watching the movie in his absence, which he’s incredibly thankful for.

 

A few minutes later, Armie comes back and signals for him to come to the other side of the room.  “Hey, what’s up?”  He whispers so they don’t disturb the kids, who are totally engrossed in the movie.

 

“Dude, I’m so sorry but I gotta go.  There’s an emergency at the bakery here and Liz obviously can’t help since she’s still in Texas.  They called me as a last resort.”  Armie’s acting twitchy and weird, and it’s completely unnerving to see.

 

“Wait, what?  No, you can’t leave, Armie!  I’m _terrible_ at this, remember?  We made a deal you weren’t going to leave me alone with them again!”  He’s starting to panic, visions of all the horrible things that might go wrong if he’s left in charge again.

 

“Babe, you’ll be _fine_ , ok?  Just keep them alive and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  Armie leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips, and before Timmy can think of another protest, Armie has grabbed his keys and slipped out the door.

 

Timmy just stares at the now-closed door with his mouth hanging open, desperately trying to not have a panic attack.  When he finally summons the courage to turn around again, he sees Harper and Ford peering at him over the back of the couch, the movie paused behind them.

 

“Where did Daddy go?”  Harper’s sweet, innocent voice wafts over to him.  But he’s not fooled.

 

He’s swallows thickly.  “Uhh, he had to go out for just a little bit.  He’ll be back soon.  Let’s just….uh, let’s keep watching the movie and I’m sure he’ll be back before it’s over.”

 

Harper shrugs and turns back over and face the tv again.  Timmy slowly makes his way back over to the couch and sits down in between the two kids.  They both smile up at him sweetly. 

 

He hesitantly returns the smile as Harper starts the movie back up.  He reminds himself that they’re just kids, not wild animals.  And Armie shouldn’t be gone that long, right?  He _should_ be able to handle this.

 

Things seem to be fine as they continue to watch, and Timmy finally starts to relax a little bit as Harper and Ford snuggle into him on the couch.  _I’ve got this_.

 

But the second the credits roll, Harper jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen screaming “Time for cookies!”

 

It takes him several seconds to extract Ford from his lap and run in after her, where he finds she’s already shoved one cookie into her mouth and has another one in her hand, ready to go the second she finishes swallowing the first.

 

“Whoa, hold on there little lady!”  Timmy tries for his best authoritative voice, but it’s high pitched and kinda squeaky and probably wouldn’t intimidate anyone.  He cringes at the sound but tries to just go with it.  “How many cookies does your dad usually let you have?”

 

Harper sways her body back and forth without moving her feet and grins at him, chocolate smeared all over her teeth.  She holds up five fingers and Timmy immediately knows she’s fibbing.

 

He takes a deep breath and tries to remember Armie’s words from last night.  _It’s ok to say no.  She’ll still love you if you don’t let her do something_.  He takes another deep breath and crouches down to her level.  “Are you telling me the truth?”

 

He sees the instant she knows she’s been caught, her face falling dramatically into a sad little pout.  _Oh god, please no_.  Armie isn’t here to help him this time, and after last night, they know he’s a huge pushover when he doesn’t have backup.  Then Harper starts with the chin-wibble, and his heart clenches painfully.  She is _not_ making this easy.  He’s just not good at saying no, to _anyone_ , but especially adorable little girls that have completely stolen his heart.

 

He’s _this close_ to giving in, but then he remembers the chaos from the night before and shakes his head forcefully.  Nope, not doing that again.  He steels himself and looks right into Harper’s eyes.  “Ok, Harper, you can have the one that’s in your hand, but that’s it.  If you’re good, maybe we can have another one after dinner later, ok?”

 

He holds his breath while he waits for her reaction, bracing himself for a piercing scream or worse, the full-on waterworks.  But she just looks at him intently for a few seconds before her face relaxes.  She looks down at the cookie in her grasp and then back at him, and a small smile crosses her face.

 

Timmy is stunned into silence for a beat, not sure how to react.  But when Harper shoves the other cookie in her mouth and seconds later launches herself at him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, he lets out a surprised laugh and hugs her back.

 

When she lets go, she smiles up at him and bats her eyes.  She quickly finishes swallowing the cookie in her mouth before speaking again.  “Are you _suuuuure_ I can’t just have _one_ more cookie?  Pretty please??”

 

Timmy can’t help but giggle and be charmed by her tactics.  She may be adorable, but she’s far from innocent, and he has to give her props for figuring out how to use it against him rather efficiently.  He always knew she was a smart girl, but he never thought she’d best him so easily.  It was pretty impressive for a five-year-old.

 

Something in him shakes loose in that moment, and he realizes how silly he’s being.  Armie was right, everything would be fine.  He just has to trust himself more and not give in to every demand.  “Sorry, kiddo.  That’s it for now.  Come on, let’s go bring your brother some cookies and decide what to do next.”  He holds out his hand and she grabs onto it tightly, following him as he grabs a small plate and puts two cookies on it for Ford then taking it back out into the living room.

 

They find Ford playing with some of his building blocks on the floor in the play area of the living room.  “Hey Fordie, we brought you a couple of cookies.”  Timmy holds the plate out for him, and Ford grabs it with a toothy smile and immediately digs in.

 

Harper joins her brother on the floor and together they build things with the blocks.  Timmy just watches them, a fond smile on his face.  But after about 10 minutes, Harper gets bored and insists on doing something else, hopping and twirling around the room.  It almost makes Timmy dizzy just watching her.  He can already see the way things are going to go if he doesn’t intervene, so he comes up with a plan.

 

“Why don’t we go outside and play for a bit?”  Timmy hopes that maybe if he lets Harper runs off some of her energy, she’ll be a bit calmer until Armie gets back, which, even though he’s feeling a _little_ more ok with things now, he still hopes is soon.  He’s not sure how long he can keep them under control, and he doesn’t want to tempt fate.

 

Harper loves this idea and immediately runs to put her shoes on.  Ford doesn’t seem to care either way, but Timmy takes it as a win that he’s not being grumpy about it.  They go out to the backyard where there’s a play area set up with a swing set and a slide.  Harper runs over to her bike, which is leaned against the house.  She jumps on and starts riding it all over the large, fenced-in yard.

 

Ford just stands awkwardly by the door for a couple minutes, not really interested in doing anything.  Timmy remembers what Armie said about letting him be, so he goes to sit down in one of the lawn chairs.  After a few minutes, Ford comes over and asks to sit in his lap.  Timmy smiles and hoists him up and settles him on one leg as they watch Harper continue to bike in circles for another few minutes before she leaps off and runs over to the swings.

 

“Timmy!  Come push me!”  Harper’s waves her hands excitedly, beckoning him to over to her. 

 

Timmy chuckles and turns to look at Ford.  “Whaddaya say, Ford?  You wanna go on the swing, too?”

 

Ford peers up at him for a minute, clearly considering his options.  Finally he moves his head in a small nod and Timmy ruffles his hair and lifts him into his arms as he stands and makes his way to the swing set.

 

Harper is already sitting on one, twisting side to side in it impatiently as she waits for them.  Timmy deposits Ford in the other swing carefully.  “Ok, you guys ready?”

 

Harper shrieks “Yes!” and Ford nods his approval.  Timmy gives them both a big push and watches them swing up towards the sky.  Harper laughs and Ford lets out a high-pitched noise which Timmy _thinks_ is good - at least he isn’t crying or screaming.

 

Timmy pushes them for what feels like hours, his arm muscles getting tired and sore and the heat from the sun making him drip with sweat.  When he lets them go for a minute on their own and checks his phone, it’s only been about 20 minutes.  He sighs and shoots off a quick text to Armie, asking when he’ll be back.  He has a feeling he’s the only one running out of energy at this point, and that thought scares him a little.  His resolve is even worse when he’s exhausted.

 

After a few more minutes, they head back inside, all three of them red and sweaty.  Timmy gets them some drinks to cool off and makes them a bit of lunch, and soon they end up sprawled out on the couch.  Ford seems content to nap right on Timmy’s chest, but Harper only lasts about 15 minutes before she’s up again and wanting to play.  Timmy suggests maybe she could color quietly while he and Ford rest on the couch, and thankfully she seems to like that idea. 

 

He’s just about to doze off when his phone buzzes in his pocket.  He carefully shifts Ford enough so he can reach into his pants and grab it, looking at the screen to see Armie had texted him back.   _Sorry, stuck here for a bit longer.  Everything ok?_

 

Timmy bites his lip, wondering if he should fib a little and say no so Armie would come back faster.  But then he realizes that this really isn’t so bad, and he would probably be ok for a little longer.  _Yeah, we’re good.  Just come home when you can.  We miss you_.

 

A minute later he gets a thumbs up emoji followed by a kissy face in response and he chuckles, which accidentally causes Ford to wake up.  “Oh, sorry little man.”  He kisses the top of Ford’s head as Ford starts to move around and sit up on his chest. 

 

Ford looks at him for a minute before giving him a sleepy smile and leaning back down to hug him, his little chubby arms encircling Timmy’s shoulders as he burrows his face into the crook of his neck.  “I love you, Timmy.”  Ford’s voice is breathy and muffled against his skin, but Timmy hears the words crystal clear as they pierce straight through his heart and make him tear up instantly. 

 

It’s not even close to the first time Ford has said that to him, seeing as he’s been a part of his life practically since he was born, but somehow it means just a little bit more right now.  He wraps his arms tighter around Ford and snuggles him close.  “I love you, too, Fordie.  So, so much.”

 

Harper must hear what’s going on because she completely abandons her coloring and runs over to the couch, jumping directly onto Timmy’s stomach and climbing up to hug him as well.  “I love you, too!”  Timmy lets out an “oof” at the impact but welcomes her with open arms, laughing and hugging them both to him.

 

Once they finally let go, Harper asks if they can go get ice cream.  He’s about to agree but then he remembers that Armie took the only car that has car seats, so he can’t actually leave the house unless they walk.  So he suggests that if Armie isn’t back before dinner, they can order pizza instead.  Harper seems ok with that plan, and she runs off to grab her tablet and play some games on there.

 

The rest of the afternoon goes pretty well, with only one small incident where Harper accidentally spills some of the finger-paint she’s playing with onto the carpet, and she worries that Armie will be mad at her.  But Timmy assures her they can get it cleaned up and he’ll never even have to know.  Luckily, the paint comes out pretty easily and Harper kisses him on the cheek.

 

When Armie still hasn’t come back by dinner time, he keeps his promise and orders pizza for them.  They eat way too much and still have another cookie for dessert, then Harper serenades Timmy and Ford with a song she’s been learning in preschool.  They both applaud when she’s done and she bows dramatically.  Then Harper wants Timmy to dance with her.  And really, how could he say no to that?

 

They end up dancing around the living room while Ford just watches them and giggles.  When Harper finally loses steam, they end up back on the couch with a couple of books, each of the kids having picked one out to read.  Harper decides she’s old enough to read her own book, which makes Timmy’s heart burst with pride even though he knows he can’t take any credit for it.  He just can’t believe how much she’s grown up since he first came into their lives.  And Ford hadn’t even been born yet when he’d met Armie.  It was a true gift to watch them grow and learn.

 

When Harper finishes - she only stumbles over a couple words and eventually figures them out without help - Timmy starts to read the book Ford picked out.  Ford knows how to read a handful of words, but not enough to get through a full book on his own yet. 

 

Just as he turns to the last page, the door creaks open and Armie slips in as quietly as possible.  But Harper has super hearing and immediately jumps off the couch and runs over to hug him.  “Daddy!!”

 

Ford follows a few seconds later, Timmy left behind on the couch with the books.  Armie kisses them and picks both of them up, carrying them back over to where Timmy is sitting.  “Hey babe!  How’d it go?”

 

Before Timmy even has a chance to answer, Harper pipes up.  “We had soooo much fun, Daddy!!  Timmy should babysit all the time!”

 

Armie laughs and looks to Timmy, who just shrugs as a relieved smile crosses his face.  “Oh yeah?  Well, we’ll have to see about that.”  Armie winks at Timmy and kisses Harper’s head before putting her and Ford down so he can cross over to give Timmy a quick peck on the mouth.

 

“Well, the house is certainly in better shape than last night, at least.”  Armie smirks and nudges Timmy’s shoulder as he collapses onto the couch with a sigh.  Timmy makes a mental note to get him back for that remark later.

 

“We were just finishing story time, Daddy!”  Harper’s never-ending energy seems to have revved back up again at her father’s return, because she’s now bouncing on her knees and her eyes are wild.  Definitely too much sugar for that one.

 

“I see that.”  Armie nudges one of the books and smiles at Timmy.  “Want to finish, or should I?”  His voice is pitched low, a quiet understanding that Timmy has had his hands full all day and might need a break.

 

Timmy appreciates the offer, but he actually doesn’t mind.  “No, it’s ok, I got it.  We’re on the last page anyway.”  He sees Armie’s bright smile and gives one of his own as the kids settle back on the couch with them.

 

Timmy reads the last page of the book and just as he closes it, Ford snuggles against him again.  His heart melts and for a few minutes they all just sit there together on the couch, huddled together, a perfect happy family. 

 

In that moment, Timmy realizes that this is where he wants to be forever.  This thing with Armie is still kinda new and they’re working out some kinks between their filming schedules and the kids, but he’s never felt more at home than he does right now, and he knows none of the rest of it matters.  This is it for him, no matter what.

 

Eventually, Armie yawns and stretches, announcing that it’s bedtime for the kids.  They whine for a minute but eventually give up when they can see Armie isn’t budging.  They both give Timmy a big hug and kiss goodnight, which he happily returns, before they start making their way toward the stairs.

 

Armie waits until they’re out of the room before turning and giving Timmy a proper kiss on the mouth.  Timmy leans into it and makes a happy sighing noise.  “God, I missed you today.”

 

“Mmm, me too, baby.  But it looks like everything went ok without me this time.  See?  I knew you’d be fine.”  He playfully nips at Timmy’s chin before pulling back to look at him, a twinkle of teasing in his eyes.

 

Timmy snorts out a laugh.  “Well, that makes one of us.”

 

Armie just smiles fondly and moves to get up.  “Let me get them settled in bed and then you can tell me all about it, ok?”

 

Timmy nods and grabs his hand for a second, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go.  Armie disappears up the stairs and Timmy takes a few minutes to put away the few toys and books they still had out before heading up to their room to wait for Armie.

 

Armie appears a little while later just as Timmy’s coming out of their bathroom after washing up a bit.  “So is everything ok at the bakery?”

 

Armie looks confused for a few seconds before answering.  “Oh, yeah, everything’s fine.  Took care of it, no problem.”

 

Armie starts undressing quickly as he turns away from Timmy, and Timmy can’t help but notice he seems off.  Armie was acting weird before he left, too, now he’s been vague and evasive.  _Something’s_ up.  “So what was the big emergency?”

 

Armie keeps his back to him as he struggles to remove his leg from his pants.  “Oh you know, just baking stuff.  Nothing to worry about.”  Ok, now Timmy _knows_ Armie’s lying to him.

 

When Armie finally gets his clothes off and turns around, Timmy is right there, arms crossed, wanting an explanation.  “All right, enough bullshit.  What’s really going on, Armie?”

 

Timmy sees Armie’s eyes dart over his shoulder and he bites his lip, and now Timmy’s getting worried.  “Ok fine, but please don’t be mad at me.  I did this to help you…”  He starts rambling, and suddenly it hits Timmy like a freight train.

 

“Wait, there was no emergency at the bakery, was there?”  He waits a beat until Armie guiltily meets his eyes again and shakes his head slowly.  “You left me alone with them _on purpose_?!”  He wants to think this is funny, cute even, but he’d been so stressed out earlier that his frustration over learning it was all a ruse is not allowing it at the moment.

 

“Oh come on, Timmy!  Look, I knew you were worried about it, but I also knew you would be fine and you just needed a bit of a push to realize that!  I never would have left if I didn’t think you could handle it, I swear.  You’re always so great with them, you just had one bad night and it freaked you out.  I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t ever look after them again because of it.  You’re such a great father-figure to them, they need you.”  He sees how earnest Armie is, and he’s _almost_ willing to forgive him for lying and leaving him alone because he knows Armie was only trying to help.  But maybe not _quite_ yet.

 

He glares accusingly at Armie.  “So where have you been this whole time?”

 

“I actually was at the bakery.  Liz had asked me a few days ago if I could check in with them and make sure everything was going ok because it’s close to Valentine’s Day and they’re usually super busy.  I had originally planned to take you guys with me, but...I figured this was a way to help both you and them.  Please, _please_ don’t be upset with me.”  Armie’s close to begging now, and Timmy doesn’t have it in him to stay mad at him when he’s like this.

 

But for good measure, he glares at him a few more seconds before finally letting his features relax and blowing out a long breath.  “Fuck.  Ok _fine_.   But don’t you ever do that again!”  He pokes Armie’s bare chest with his pointer finger and Armie breaks out into a grin.  That smug fucker.

 

“I won’t, I promise.  Will you please come to bed now?”  Armie hold out a hand for him.  Timmy rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically but takes it anyway as Armie leads him to the bed.

 

Timmy flops onto his back on the bed, but when Armie just stands over him and doesn’t follow, he lifts his head to look at him in question.

 

Armie just smirks at him.  “How about I make it up to you with an ‘I’m sorry’ blowjob?”

 

Timmy immediately feels the flush creep up his face and his heartbeat speed up.  He licks his lips and nods as his eyes flash with heat.  Armie chuckles as Timmy moves up a little further on the bed, waiting for Armie to go down on him.  Armie looks him over hungrily for a few seconds before finally climbing on the bed and crawling between Timmy’s spread legs.

 

Armie takes his sweet time pressing light kisses to his inner thighs, but when he finally takes Timmy in his mouth, Timmy can’t keep himself from moaning.  Armie smiles around him and begins sucking in earnest, and when he takes him all the way down and swallows around him, Timmy lets out a loud “Jesus fuck!” and arches his back in pleasure.

 

Then Armie’s mouth is suddenly gone and Timmy lets out an involuntary whine at the loss.  He lifts his head and sees Armie staring at him, eyes serious.  “Dude, keep it down.  The kids are sleeping.”

 

Timmy’s already rock hard and leaking and it takes a minute for his brain to catch up, so he just gapes at Armie with his mouth open for several seconds before he catches sight of the wicked glint in Armie’s eye and the tiny smirk on his lips. 

 

“Oh fuck you, asshole!”  Timmy shoves him off and tackles him back onto the bed, wrestling with him until they are both laughing like idiots.  Neither of them worries about waking the kids when Timmy straddles Armie and leans down to whisper in his ear.  “Come on, baby, I know you want to make me scream.  So give it your best shot.” 

 

Armie gives him a wicked smirk before flipping them back over and doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see by the chapter count, there WILL be a second chapter to this. It will be from Timmy's POV and will cover the following day, where you might just get to see Babysitter!Timmy in action! ;)
> 
> Comments give me life so let me know what you think so far! <33333
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr @lfg1986. :D


End file.
